Improvements in computer processing power have led to the availability of high resolution digital images, including gigapixel and even terapixel images. These high resolution images can be used to depict various objects or locations in intricate detail for observation by interested parties. Improvements in broadband technology have allowed such high resolution imagery to be made available over the Internet. For instance, the Google Art Project services provided by Google Inc. provide access to high resolution images of various works of art from worldwide galleries.
High resolution imagery is typically captured by compositing a single image from a large number of individual shots captured by a camera. To capture a high number of individual frames in a timely manner, it is typically necessary to rely on an autofocus mechanism to properly focus the camera on the subject matter. Autofocus typically allows the camera to bring the subject into focus regardless of the orientation and position of the camera with respect to the subject. Autofocus systems are never perfectly accurate, due to camera off-angle effects, curvature in the subject, or many other effects. As a result, a portion of the individual images used to generate the high resolution composite image can be in proper focus, but a large portion of the individual images can be out of focus.
This can negatively impact the performance of a system for capturing a high resolution composite image due to the need to recapture out of focus regions of a frame, often with manual oversight. For instance, the out of focus regions of the individual frames may only become apparent after manual observation of the images. In addition, the image capture system may have to be manually directed to recapture portions of the subject that were not properly in focus during the first pass of the image capture system.